1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock absorber or vibration damper with a piston with a piston ring, seal, gasket or packing.
2. Background Information
A similar piston is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,411. This piston has a contoured or shaped peripheral piston surface which is covered by the piston packing. The profile forms a positive or interlocking connection with the piston ring.
When the profile is manufactured, a tool must be inserted from radially outside, so that a piston made of sintered metal or a piston made of sheet metal must be subjected to an additional machining operation. On a piston made from a sheet metal blank which is particularly flat, the necessary lateral surface for sufficient contouring or shaping is not always attainable.